A Birthday that won't be Forgotten
by MySassyGirl101
Summary: (AKA Extreme Mission Part 2) Its Beast Boy's birthday and Cyborg throws a surprise party! Will some of the party games get out of hand between Raven and Beast Boy? RobStar, CyBee, and a ton of BBRAE!
1. Surprise!

**Hey guys before you read I HIGHLY recommend you read my first story first (The Extreme Mission). If you haven't, the story might not make sense, so please read my other story first. Thanks! –MySassyGirl101**

Today was Beast Boy's birthday and the titans were planning a surprise party. The whole thing was put together by Cyborg. So to get Beast Boy out of the house so the other titans could set up, Cyborg took Beast Boy to go see the Lego Movie. The other three titans stayed at home to set up. They decorated with balloons, streamers, and anything else they could find at the party store. Once they finished decorating the titans east arrived (Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos).

"Hey guys thanks for inviting us", Bumblebee said.

"No problem" Robin replied "Well we already finished setting up, so we can hang out till everyone else gets here"

About twenty minutes later, Jinx and Kid Flash arrived. After that Cyborg texted Robin that they were on their way home. The titans hid and turned the lights out, then five minutes later Beast Boy and Cyborg came in the living room door.

"Surprise", they all yelled when Beast Boy turned on the lights.

"No way!" Beast Boy started "You threw me a surprise party?"

"Yep", Cyborg replied "Now let me look at my list of things to do" he said pulling out a pad of paper. "Okay, so were going to be playing truth or dare, spin the bottle, curates, never have I ever, would you rather, two truths and a lie, board games, and of course PRESENTS! So what do you want to start with?"

"I don't know, how about would you rather?" Beast Boy replied.

"Alright would you rather it is", Cyborg replied "Let the games begin!"

**Alright short chapter, but the next one should be out soon!**


	2. Would you Rather

**Hey guys! If you want you can follow me on twitter for story updates, its **** MySassyGirl101****. I have considered making one in the past, but now I finally did because the only way to update you on what's going on is by posting a chapter, and I don't want to upload an update for a chapter. So its **** MySassyGirl101**

**Thanks!**

**-MySassyGirl101**

Everyone gathered in a circle (Cyborg was next to Beast Boy, who was next to Raven, then Jinx, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, Starfire, Mas y Menos, and Bumblebee who was next to Cyborg).

All eyes were on Cyborg, and Cyborg began to speak, "Alright everyone knows how to play would you rather, right?"

Everyone said 'Yes', except for Mas y Menos who said, 'Si', and Starfire said nothing.

Starfire rose her hand, "Excuse my interruption, but how do you play the 'would you rather' you speak of?" she asked.

"Okay Star," Cyborg started, "so someone will give you two options and you pick which one you'd rather do"

"Oh", she replied, she sounded a bit confused.

"So why don't I start with you," Cyborg started looking at Starfire, "Would you rather shave your head, or let BB give you a haircut"

The other titans looked interested wondering what she would pick.

Starfire looked worried and shocked, "But what if I wish to do neither"

"Oh no Star," Robin started, "You don't actually have to do it, it's just what you'd do if you had to choose"

"Oh", she was relieved. Starfire thought for a moment then made a decision, "I choose the hair cut from friend Beast boy, because hair grows"

"Hey good answer, because I'm good at cutting hair!" Beast Boy replied.

"Beast Boy," Raven started, "You can't even cut paper straight, so I highly doubt you're good at giving haircuts"

The titans smiled, and some chuckled.

"Ja, ja, amigo Beast Boy tiene que volver a la guarderia", Mas laughed (He said, 'Ha, ha, friend Beast Boy needs to go back to kindergarten).

"Sin, preescolar", Menos corrected (He said, 'No, preschool').

Mas y Menos began cracking up.

"What did they say?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who knows", Cyborg replied, "Star, your turn pick someone and give them two options"

"Okay!" Starfire replied turning to Robin, "Robin 'would you rather', remove your mask-"

"OOO", the other titans replied, except for Raven, and Robin.

Starfire continued, "or have our friends she you in the batman underpants?"

"YOU HAVE BATMAN UNDERPANTS?!" Beast Boy said laughing.

Robin turned red, and said nothing.

"Oh yes he does", Starfire replied.

All the titans laughed except for, Robin, Starfire, and Raven.

"Star you said you wouldn't tell anybody!" he said somewhat angry, and embarrassed.

"You only said you wished not to be seen in them", Starfire corrected.

Robin was silent.

"Hey Star," Bumblebee started, "how do you even know Robin has Batman underpants", she asked shocked and confused.

"Oh, I do Robin's dirty laundry", Starfire replied.

"Oh", Bumblebee now understood.

"Hey wait a minute!" Beast Boy exclaimed, he was now looking at Robin, "How come when I wanted to pay Raven to do my laundry, you said no"

"One, because I don't think friends should pay each other and two, Raven didn't want to anyway. Starfire offers."

"Dang it", Beast Boy said snapping his fingers.

"Alright Robin you gonna answer or what?" Cyborg asked.

"Fine," Robin then mumbled, "The underwear"

The titans, who had laughed before laughed again.

"Okay Rob," Cyborg started, "your turn"

Robin turned to Speedy, "Okay Speedy, so you're fighting Killer Moth and have lost all your weapons, you look around and you see a metal bar and a rope. Which would you rather pick?"

"The metal bar", Speedy replied.

"Why?"

"Because a rope is difficult to get on, and can be easily escaped from. But with a metal bar, you can protect yourself, and that's basically what my arrows do"

"Good answer"

"Alright, Aqualad would you rather smell like rotting fish for the rest of your life or eat _one_ fish?" Speedy asked.

Aqualad knew his answer immediately knew his answer, "Smell like fish, for sure"

"Okay", Speedy replied, he was not surprised by this at all. He just wanted to get him worked up.

Aqualad looked Raven, "Alright beautiful Raven,"

Raven smiled, and Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

He continued, "Would you rather, never read a book again or marry me?"

Beast Boy stood up, "Hey you better not be trying to propose to Raven or something", he said looking around for a ring.

"Dude calm down it's just a game", Aqualad replied.

Beast Boy sat back down.

"Why, you jealous B?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I just don't want my birthday to be the day Raven gets engaged", Beast Boy replied.

"So Raven what do you choose?" Aqualad asked.

"Marry you I guess?" Raven said questionable.

Aqualad smiled.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"K Rae, your turn", Cyborg told Raven.

"Pass", she replied.

"Oh come on Rae", Cyborg replied.

"I don't know who to pick, and what to ask"

Beast Boy turned to Raven, "Why don't you pick me, and use my truth or dare app", he suggested pulling out his communicator.

"Fine", she replied, and Beast Boy handed her his communicator.

She taped the screen of the communicator.

"Kay Rae, what does it say?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're not going to like it"

"Sure I will, how bad could it be?"

"Would you rather", she said very unenthusiastically "Go out in public naked for a whole day, or eat an entire live sheep"

"Hey that's not fair, I'm vegetarian!"

"It's what _your _app said"

"Do another one!"

"B just answer", Cyborg said "it's not real anyway"

"Fine, naked", Beast Boy decided.

"Okay why don't we switch it up a bit", Cyborg started "Okay now we really have to do our 'would you rathers'. Now they have to be realistic and fair okay!"

"Okay", everyone replied, except for Mas y Menos who said, "Si"

"Alright B you start, pick someone who hasn't been picked"

"Okay" Beast Boy replied, then looked around the room, "Um . . . OUU! Cy! Would you rather, drink toilet water or . . . hold one of my dirty socks in your mouth for thirty seconds"

"Ew!" the others screamed.

"Um . . ." Cyborg replied.

"Both are disgusting", Raven started "there's one toilet in this house that EVERYBODY uses, and who knows if Beast Boy has athletes foot"

"I do not!" Beast Boy exclaimed, then muttered under his breath, "Robin makes me get checked monthly"

"Well, when was the last time the toilet was cleaned?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, it was Beast Boy's turn", Raven looked at Beast Boy "two months ago"

Beast Boy smiled, "And I still haven't done it!"

"Great . . ." Cyborg replied, "Well I guess I'll go with . . . um . . . BB go get one of your socks"

"Kay!" Beast Boy jumped up and ran out of the main room.

"Now this is gonna be hilarious, ain't it Sparky?" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah ha ha, oh I really hope he doesn't have foot fungus", Cyborg replied.

"It be hilarious if he does!"

"Oh, I'm so picking you next!"

"Can't wait, Sparky"

Suddenly the main room doors opened, and out came Beast Boy with a sock pinched between his index finger and thumb. The sock smelled horrible, all the titans reacted in disgust.

"Okay, here you go Cy", Beast Boy said handing Cyborg the sock. Cyborg took it and held it the same way Beast Boy had.

Beast Boy returned to his spot (Between Raven and Cyborg) and pulled out his communicator. "Kay Cy, I got a timer on my communicator"

"Okay", Cyborg replied nervously, and got the sock ready.

Beast Boy counted down;

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!"

Cyborg put the sock in his mouth, and Beast Boy began the timer. Cyborgs eye got huge (the real one), and looked disgusted by the taste of the sock. The other titans laughed and Bumblebee even took a picture.

When the time was over, Cyborg pulled the sock out and ran to the sink. He washed his mouth out and returned to the seat.

Once Cyborg sat down he turned to Beast Boy, "BB you better go back to the doctor and get your feet checked. 'Cause whatever I tasted CANNOT be normal"

Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Alright Bee", Cyborg started turning to Bumblebee, "your turn"

"Lay it on me Sparky", she replied.

"Okay, would you rather, chug a gallon of milk or eat a burger in one bite. But you know I bet you can't do either anyway"

"I can too! And I'll prove it to you. Get the milk"

All the titans headed on the kitchen, and gathered around Bumblebee. Cyborg opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. He handed it to Bumblebee. Bumblebee took the cap off and began to chug the milk down. She didn't stop, she chugged the whole thing down. The other titans were surprised, but Cyborg was in shock.

"There you go Sparky", Bumblebee said handing Cyborg the empty carton.

The titans retuned to the circle, in their same places as before.

"Kay Jinx", Bumblebee started "would you rather, do the chicken dance or . . . let me tweet somethin' from your twitter"

"Okay fine tweet something", Jinx replied handing Bumblebee her phone.

"Okay here we go", Bumblebee now began typing, "'OMG hangin with the BF at BeastBoytheTitan B-day party. I love KidFlash sooooo much! Love you baby can't wait to make out later!'"

"You can't post that!" Jinx snapped.

"Just did", Bumblebee replied handing the phone back to Jinx. "Alright Jinx, looks like you get to do your boyfriend"

"Okay" Jinx started turning to Kid Flash, "would you rather run a lap around the tower . . . shirtless or kiss me?"

"How could I pass up a kiss from you?" Kid Flash said, and then kissed Jinx.

"Ew . . . gross!" Beast Boy said.

"Okay Kid, just pick anybody", Cyborg said.

"Okay . . . um . . . Robin!" Kid Flash decided "Would you rather lick Silkie, or . . . have Starfire make you some ice cream"

"Um . . ." Robin was having trouble deciding, and then Starfire gave him a look, "Ice cream from Star of course!"

Starfire jumped up and ran to the kitchen; she began pulling thing out of cabinets and drawers. She even left the main room to get more ingredients.

When the ice cream was done she brought it to Robin and smiled. It was vanilla and chocolate ice cream with whip cream and gray sprinkles.

Before taking a bite Robin asked, "Hey Star, where did you find these sprinkles and whipped cream". He then took a bite.

"Oh", Starfire started "I found the cream that is whipped in the shower and the sprinkles in a box in Beast Boys closet"

"Oh those aren't sprinkles", Beast Boy said nervously.

Robin jumped up and ran to the sink, spit out the ice cream; he then rinsed his mouth out.

"Uh Star," Cyborg started "I think the whip cream was shavin' cream and I have no idea what the sprinkles are"

"Yeah well", Beast Boy said nervously "its cat litter"

"WHAT!?" the others said in shock.

"Why do you have a litter box?" Raven asked.

"'Cause I'm a cat . . . but it's not like I go to the bathroom in it, I just like to dig in it"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's fun! I don't know? It's just a cat thing okay!"

Robin returned to the circle.

"Friend," Starfire started "you did not enjoy the frozen cream?"

"Oh it was good Star," Robin replied "it's just you got a little confused with your ingredients"

"Oh, well I am very sorry for the displeasing taste"

"That's okay Star"

"Alright guys I think that's enough of would you rather", Cyborg said "So what do ya wanna play next?"

**PLEASE READ:****in the reviews please tell me what game they should play next! Thanks so much for reading and also thanks to everyone who have followed and favorited my story. **

**One last thing; I'm so sorry that this so long to get out, it's just this was a really long chapter and I haven't really felt like writing. I think I just need to get into this story and then things will move faster. I also wanted to say I would never leave an unfinished story. My fan fiction is always on my mind to-do list, so I don't forget. Plus I'm on fan fiction everyday (pretty much), so if you ever have any questions about how the story is coming just ask!**

**Thanks!**

**-MySassyGirl101 **


	3. Hide 'n Seek in the DARK!

**Sorry for the wait, my grading period was ending and I was busy getting all my assignments in. But it's over now and I'm on Spring Break! So here you go!**

(Just in case you forgot the circle is; Cyborg was next to Beast Boy, who was next to Raven, then Jinx, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, Starfire, Mas y Menos, and Bumblebee who was next to Cyborg)

"How 'bout hide and seek!" Beast Boy suggested.

All eyes were on Beast Boy.

"Ha, ha, very funny green bean", Cyborg laughed.

"No, I'm serious", Beast Boy replied.

"What? You really want to play hide 'n seek?"

"Yeah, I mean I haven't played since . . ." Beast Boy thought for a moment "Before I was green"

"Well, okay but I kinda have a disadvantage", Cyborg replied.

"What do ya mean?"

"BB, look at me? Where the heck am I gonna hide?"

"I don't know but nobody knows this tower better than you and you can seek first"

"Okay fine, but let's take this a step up. How bout we team up in partners and play in the dark!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy replied.

"Y'all in?" Cyborg asked the others.

The others nodded, except for Raven.

"Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Whatever", Raven replied.

"Alrighty", Cyborg started "Mas and Menos, Rob and Star, Speedy and Aqualad, Jinx and Kid, B and Rae, and me and Bee. Everybody good with that?"

Everyone nodded except for Raven once again.

"Rae?" Cyborg asked once again.

"Whatever", Raven replied.

"Okay guys you ready?" Cyborg asked.

"WAIT!" Raven had just remembered something "My room is OFF LIMITS"

"Oh yeah," Cyborg remembered "Bedrooms are off limits. Alright Bee come on over to the couch and I'll set a timer for a minute"

Cyborg turned off all the lights in the tower (like he does before they go to sleep).Then Cyborg and Bumblebee made their way over to the couch. Cyborg began fiddling with his arm. "Kay, y'all ready?"

"Yep!" some of the others replied.

"Kay, one, two, THREE!"

The others existed the main room.

**(I would suggest googling a Titans Tower blue print [yes there IS one] if you want I better visual)**

**Mas y Menos**

Mas y Menos hiding place was simple. The both quickly made there was to the main bathroom and hid in the counter (under the sink). There were lucky enough that they were small, so hiding wasn't hard at all.

**Robin and Starfire**

"So, Star," Robin started "where do you want to hide?"

"I do not know", Starfire replied "I am still confused on how this game is played"

"Well, it's pretty simple. We hide and Cyborg and Bumblebee, the seekers, try to find us"

"Oh. How about the room for 'working out'?"

"Sure"

Robin and Starfire made their way to the tower's gym. When they got there they looked around. It was difficult to see, due to the darkness.

"How about the closet?" Starfire suggested, and before Robin knew it Starfire had already made her way toward the closet door.

"Sure, but be careful Star, we haven't opened that thing in forever and there is a lot of workout equipment we-" Robin didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Starfire opened the door and out came excise balls, foam rolls, excise bands, sports equipment, and much more bringing them down. "-shove in there" Robin finished.

**Aqualad and Speedy**

The two roamed the halls searching for a place to hide.

"Where should we hide?" Aqualad asked Speedy.

"I don't know", Speedy relied "And I don't care. This whole thing is stupid, Beast Boy's turning 17, we shouldn't be playing hide 'n seek"

"I know, but let just get it over with"

"Yeah"

The two were silent for a moment.

Then Speedy said something, "Hey dude, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure anything", Aqualad replied.

"Do you like Raven?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, I never would have guessed"

"Well I mean, she's really hot and do you see the way she looks at me?"

Speedy nodded.

"Tonight's the night I'm gonna make my move"

"Wow"

The two then came to a plant in the hall.

"Hey let's just hide behind this", Speedy suggested.

"Sure", Aqualad replied.

The two then got behind the plant.

**Jinx and Kid Flash**

"Hey where you wanna hide?" Kid Flash asked Jinx.

"I don't know. Let's just hide in the shower or something", Jinx replied.

"Okay, race ya!" he replied, before running off.

Seconds later Jinx made it to the bathroom. The two were unaware Mas y Menos were under the sink. The two stood in the shower pulling the shower curtain closed. The two stood facing each other, Jinx's back to the faucet.

The two heard footsteps.

It was silent until, Kid Flash had trouble seeing and tripped. He fell into Jinx, Jinx caught him from falling. Jinx's reached behind her to help balance. Unfortunately her hand landed on the shower knob, turning the shower on. The two were now getting soaked from the shower.

**Beast Boy and Raven**

The two roamed the halls. Silent.

"So, Rae," Beast Boy started "where do ya wanna hide? We could hide in the T-Ship?!"

"Cyborg would kill you", Raven replied in her normal, monotone voice.

"Okay . . . how 'bout the infirmary?"

"Whatever"

The two made their way down to the infirmary.

"Hey how 'bout we hide in this closet thingy?", Beast Boy asked pointing to a metal closet (it was not built into the house, just a piece of furniture).

"Okay . . ." Raven started unsure "but be careful, I don't know what Cyborg has in there"

"Relax, relax. Let me just move this thingy" he said pulling out a needle disposal box. Raven was not paying close attention to Beast Boy, until she heard him say this, "Hey what's in here?" He went to reach his hand inside the box. Raven then looked at the box, realizing what it was.

"BEAST BOY, DON'T!"

Startled, Beast Boy accidently dropped the box. The lid popped off, sending used needles flying across the floor.

"You idiot!" Raven snapped, "It's a needle disposal! You just have to touch everything, don't you!?" Raven used her powers to levitate; all the needles back in the box, put the lid back on, and returned the box to the closet, closing the closet door.

"Sorry . . ." he replied nervously, "Let's just hide in the bathroom". He pointed to the infirmary bathroom.

**Cyborg and Bumblebee**

Cyborg's arm beeped, meaning the timer was done. Cyborg stopped the timer. He turned on the flashlight on his shoulder, so the two could see.

"So where should we look first Bee?" Cyborg asked Bumblebee.

"The bathroom" Bumblebee replied "There's always someone who hides in the bathroom"

The two headed to the main bathroom. As the got closer, they thought they heard water running.

"Do you hear that?" Cyborg asked stopping in the hall, "It sounds like water running"

"I . . . don't know . . . is it?" Bumblebee asked unsure.

"Only one way to find out"

Cyborg and Bumblebee entered the bathroom. Cyborg pulled the shower curtain open.

There was Jinx and Kid Flash. Jinx's upper back leaning up against the wall, her left hand on the faucet, right on Kid Flash's back. Kid Flash with both arms around Jinx's neck. The two's bodies were really close and the shower was running.

Bumblebee and Cyborg froze, wide-eyed with their mouth's hanging open in shock.

Jinx and Kid Flash froze as well just staring at the other two in shock as well.

It was silent for at least a minute until Kid Flash broke the silence, "Well you found us ha, ha" he said nervously.

"Yeah we did", Cyborg replied only moving his mouth.

"It's not what it looks like!" Jinx said. Jinx and Kid Flash pulled away from each other. Jinx turned off the water.

"Yeah . . . I tripped", Kid Flash said.

Bumblebee and Cyborg still didn't move.

"Yeah, I'm really clumsy . . ." Kid Flash said trying to break the awkward silence, ". . . and I have really big shoes . . ."

Still nothing.

". . . yeah I should really see a doctor . . . or take ballet or something . . . and buy new shoes . . ."

"I'm gonna leave now", Cyborg said leaving.

Bumblebee followed, "Yeah me too"

The other still had not realized Mas y Menos were in the bathroom.

Bumblebee and Cyborg went down a few halls, and some stairs. They checked the monitor room, the danger room and of course the bathroom.

When walking down the hall Cyborg heard a sneeze. "Bless you", he told Bumblebee.

"Sparky, that wasn't me", Bumblebee replied.

The two looked around the empty hall, all that was there was a plant.

"Did that plant just sneeze?" Cyborg asked.

The two made their way over to the plant. They looked behind it, and there sat Speedy and Aqualad.

"Found ya two!" Cyborg said.

"Thanks a lot fish boy", Speedy said standing up.

"Sorry I have allergies!" Aqualad replied standing up as well.

"You can even win a game for toddlers! Well I'm going back to the main room", Speedy said leaving.

"Me too", Aqualad said irritated following Speedy.

Bumblebee and Cyborg went down to the next floor, opening the door to the gym. When they opened the door they noticed the closet door open, the closet empty, everything from the closet on the floor, and Robin and Starfire, covered in everything from the closet.

"Um . . ." Cyborg said in shock "I'm guessing we need to clean out that closet"

"Yeah, no kidding", Robin replied coming his feet.

Starfire stood up as well.

Robin used his left foot to move some of the mess to his right side. Then suddenly Robin's face scrunched up.

"Rob . . . you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"WIEGHT ON MY FOOT! WIEGHT ON MY FOOT!" Robin replied in a screechy low scream.

The three rushed to his side. Starfire removed a ten pound weight from Robin's right foot.

"You okay Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll be fine", Robin replied "you two go"

The two did as they were told and continued. After going through a couple more rooms, they made it to the infirmary. The two took a peak in the bathroom finding Beast Boy and Raven. Raven had her legs pulled into her chest with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Beast Boy sat with his legs crossed and fiddling with his fingers.

"Rae, you okay? You look exhausted", Cyborg asked.

"It's him! Mr. has to touch everything!" Raven replied.

"B what did you touch this time?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing", Beast Boy replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. ALMOST has to touch everything", Raven corrected herself.

"B, what did you almost touch?" Cyborg asked him.

"Okay Cy, but let me just say it was an accident and I shouldn't-" Beast Boy was interrupted by Raven.

"Contaminated needles", Raven interrupted.

"B! You stuck your hand in my needle disposal!?" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy nodded nervously, and cracked a slight smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you, STAY OUT OF MY INFIRMARY CABINETS!?"

The four made their way back to the main room. The other titans were there, Starfire and Robin on the couch, Robin had an ice pack on his right foot, Speedy and Aqualad at the island counter, and Jinx and Kid Flash also at the island, soaking wet. Mas y Menos nowhere in sight.

Raven and Beast Boy took a seat on the couch.

"Oh sorry Jinx and Kid", Cyborg apologized, "Let me get some towels"

Cyborg went to the main bathroom, Bumblebee followed. Cyborg knelt down opened the cabinets under the sink. Cyborg and Bumblebee saw Mas y Menos and screamed.

"Gosh you two scared the crap out of me", Cyborg said placing his hand over his heart. Bumblebee did so too.

"Ganamos?" Mas asked, (He said; 'Did we win?')

"Si", Bumblebee replied, (She said; 'Yes')

Mas and Menos high fived each other.

**Thanks for reading! Also thanks for all the lovely reviews, they really mean a lot. Also, BIG thanks to ****SOAR VANDERGEID**** for suggesting. I'm on Spring Break, so I'll update soon! Love you guys, bye!**

**-MySassyGirl101**


	4. Snack Time!

Due to the fact that some titans were injured and wet, they decided to take a break from the games and have some snacks.

Raven made some herbal tea and stood alone. Beast Boy was about to go over to her, to see if she was still mad at him, but then Aqualad approached her. Beast Boy decided to casually ease drop, he did have cat hearing after all, he stood there sipping his drink listening.

"Hello Miss Raven, how are you?" Aqualad asked.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine thank you", Raven replied.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to do something tomorrow night, some fancy dinner perhaps?"

Beast Boy was drinking his drink when he heard this; he choked on his drink spiting it out on the floor. Beast Boy grabbed Aqualad, pulling him to the side.

"What the he-" Beast Boy said, but there were standing next to the couch where Robin was sitting, Robin gave him a look, "-ck are you doing!?"

"Making my move", Aqualad replied returning to Raven.

Beast Boy just stood there with his mouth open.

"So?" Aqualad asked.

"I'd love to", Raven replied.

Beast Boy fainted.

"What's wrong with him?!" Raven said.

"He's fine Raven," Aqualad replied "Now where do you want to eat tomorrow?"

"He's obviously NOT fine!" Raven replied going to Beast Boy's side.

"Here, let's move him to the couch", Cyborg said, "I saw the whole thing". Cyborg moved Beast Boy to the couch.

"He must really have it bad for Rae", Cyborg whispered to Bumblebee.

"No kidding", Bumblebee whispered back.

About five minutes later Beast Boy woke up.

"Dudes you would not believe the dream I had!" Beast Boy said "Aqualad and Raven were going to go on a date!"

"B, that wasn't a dream. You fainted." Cyborg told him.

"Oh", Beast Boy thought for a minute, "WAIT I did?! WAIT they ARE?!"

"Yeah B", Cyborg said then whispered "You got it bad"

"No I don't!" he replied punching him in the shoulder

"Okay . . . whatever!" Cyborg replied, "Oh, and just so you know Rae seemed pretty worried"

"Really she did?! That's surprising for her"

"Yeah"

'I can't lose Raven, at least not now' Beast Boy thought 'Not while I'm going through this whole Terra thing. If she's dating Aqualad she won't pay as much attention to me. But you know, she's definitely not gonna last with Fish Boy, I mean she can't. What does she even see in him? Maybe she doesn't see anything, maybe she's just being nice, yeah that's what she's doing. WAIT A MINUTE Raven nice?! When does that happen?! Oh yeah, NEVER! I mean I remember when Raven first looked at him, she had hearts in her eyes (Literally, she did. It was kinda creepy. Wait, NOTE TO SELF; never call Raven creepy, she hates that). O MY GOD, I just thought of something, what if everybody thinks I like Raven (cause I fainted and all). Well at least Cyborg does. I mean I could never . . . _like _Raven. No, stop thinking about it Beast Boy. Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it.'

"STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!" Beast Boy blurted out.

All eyes were on Beast Boy.

"Um, sorry", Beast Boy started "It's just . . . I can't stop thinking about . . . TERRA! Yeah Terra, gosh she's on my mind all the time!"

"Um . . ." Cyborg started "B, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Never better!" Beast Boy replied with a smile.

"Okay", Cyborg replied "Well, y'all want to play this new board game I bought?" He held up a game box.

"Sure", Beast Boy replied.

**Sorry short chapter! I wanted this to happen though, I put in as much as I could think of. But I promise the next chapter will be out soon!**

**-MySassyGirl101**


	5. Truth or Dare

**PLEASE READ: Small change, I decided that they aren't going to play a board game. I tried it and didn't like the way it turned out, so instead they are going to play ****TRUTH OR DARE!**

~OOO~

"Hey guys, why don't we play truth or dare with this new app I downloaded!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Alright sure, y'all cool with that?" Cyborg asked.

Everyone returned to the circle. (Which was, Cyborg was next to Beast Boy, who was next to Raven, then Jinx, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, Starfire, Mas y Menos, and Bumblebee who was next to Cyborg)

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and began fiddling with it.

"Okay so I put everyone's name in and so now I shake", Beast Boy shook his communicator. "Ok, Speedy, truth of dare?"

"Dare", Speedy replied.

"Wear the person who's birthday is closest socks on your hands until your next turn", Beast Boy replied.

"Ok well whose birthday is clos-" Speedy just remembered, its Beast Boy's birthday, "Great . . ."

Beast Boy pulled his shoes and socks off, the others turned away in disgust, "Here you go" he said handing Speedy his socks.

"Thanks . . ." Speedy said sarcastically putting the socks on his hands.

"Okay," Beast Boy shook his communicator, "Mas"

"Atreverse", Mas replied. (He said, 'Dare')

"Every time someone asks a question you must say would you like fries with that. Starfire translate."

Starfire turned to her side and kissed Mas.

After they pulled away Mas dreamily said, "Senorita Starfire . . ."

"El atrevería decir cada vez que alguien haga una pregunta que debe preguntar si desean tener papas fritas con eso", Starfire said. (She said, 'The dare is every time someone asks a question you must ask if they wish to have fries with it')

"Sí", Mas replied.

"Kay," Beast Boy shook the communicator again, "Cy, truth or dare?"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Truth", Cyborg replied.

"What's your best quality?" Beast Boy asked.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"My computer brain because it makes me the smartest", Cyborg replied.

"Kay," Beast Boy shook his communicator. "Starfire"

"OU! Dare!" Starfire replied excitedly.

"Hey this dare isn't fair!"

"What does it say BB?" Cyborg asked.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Drink a cup of mustard", Beast Boy mumbled.

Starfire had already rushed to the kitchen and began drinking a cup of mustard. When Starfire finished she returned to the circle.

"I do not see what is so horrible about the 'dare'", Starfire said.

Beast Boy shook his communicator, "My turn! Um . . . truth . . . ok! If you had to date one person in the room who would it be and why? Can I skip this one please?!"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"No sorry B", Cyborg replied.

"Fine. Raven."

Raven turned to him, surprised.

"Why?" Cyborg asked smiling.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Because Jinx and Starfire already have boyfriends, and I don't really know Bumblebee, and I'm not gay . . . so Raven."

"Fair enough", Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy shook his communicator, "Robin, truth or dare?"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Dare", Robin replied.

Beast Boy smiled, "Do the chicken dance"

"No way"

"DANCE OF THE CHICKEN! DANCE OF THE CHICKEN!" Starfire cheered him on.

"Fine", Robin replied doing the chicken dance.

Most of them laughed, and Raven even smiled.

When Robin was finished he sat back down, his face bright red.

"Okay", Beast Boy shook his communicator, "Jinx, truth or dare?"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Truth", Jinx replied.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Red-X"

"You kissed Red-X?!" Kid Flash asked.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"I dated him too"

"You did?!" Robin and Kid Flash both said at the same time.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"It was only for like two months"

"You dated Red-X for two months?! How did I not hear about this?!" Robin asked.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"It was kind of a secret thing"

"Wow", Kid Flash said, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay well, its Aqualad's turn", Beast Boy said. Beast Boy had already shook the communicator while the others were talking.

"Truth", Aqualad replied.

"Who do you like?"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Raven"

Beast Boy and Aqualad just sat there, staring at each other.

"Um . . . B? You gonna . . ." Cyborg asked.

"Oh yeah, um . . ." Beast Boy shook his communicator, "Menos"

"Verdad", Menos replied. (He said, Truth)

"Who was your first crush? Star."

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"¿Quién fue tu primer amor?" Starfire asked.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Senorita Starfire", Menos replied.

"Okay," Beast Boy shook his communicator again, "Raven, Truth or Dare?"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Dare", Raven replied, with no emotion.

"Okay, it says, switch clothes with the person to your left until your next turn"

Raven looked to her left, there was Jinx.

"Do I really have to do this?" Raven replied.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Yep", Beast Boy replied.

"Fine"

Jinx and Raven got up and left the room.

Beast Boy shook his communicator, "Kid, Truth or dare?"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Dare", Kid Flash replied.

"Call someone, outside of the game and ask them 'When a cow laughs, does milk come out its nose?"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Call Gizmo", Cyborg told him.

"Yeah, that'll be hilarious", Bumblebee said.

"Okay", Kid Flash replied pulling out his communicator.

"Hello? Who is this?!" Gizmo said over the communicator.

"Hey, it's Kid Flash, important question," Kid Flash said.

"What Fart-Flash?!" Gizmo replied.

"Um, when a cow laughs, does milk come out his nose?"

"What?! What the crud are you talking about barf-brain?!"

Raven and Jinx walked in the room (in each other's clothes) and returned to the circle.

"When a cow laughs, does milk come out his nose?"

Jinx and Raven were confused.

"I don't know what the crud you're even talking about!"

"Well does it?! This is a serious question"

"What do you mean 'serious' barf-brain?! How the crud would I know?! This isn't even important!"

"It's very important"

"I knew Jinx shouldn't have left the Hive to be with you Monkey-Brain", Gizmo hung up.

"Well that was interesting. Guess we won't be seeing Gizmo at our wedding"

"No kidding," Jinx started "he thinks you're crazy. What was that?"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"My dare", Kid Flash replied.

"OU!" Cyborg said looking at Raven, "Look who's in a dress!"

"Shut up." Raven replied.

Beast Boy shook his communicator, "Bumblebee, truth or dare?"

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Dare", Bumblebee replied.

"For the rest of the game you must pretend to be the person on your left", Beast Boy said.

Cyborg was on Bumblebee's left, "Okay, got it BB", Bumblebee replied already in the act.

"Is it my turn yet?!" Speedy asked. He still had Beast Boy's socks on his hand.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

Beast Boy shook his communicator, "Nope, its Raven's"

"I'm changing first. Come on Jinx", Raven said. Her and Jinx left the room.

About two minutes later they returned, in their own clothes, to the circle.

"So Rae, truth or dare?" Beast Boy asked.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Dare", Raven replied.

Beast Boy clicked 'dare' on his communicator, after he did he sat there, frozen, with his mouth open.

"B, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"We're not doing this one", Beast Boy replied.

"Oh come on B it can't be that bad, and what do you mean 'we're'?" Cyborg asked taking Beast Boy's communicator. Cyborg began to laugh.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"What?! What does it say?!" Raven asked.

"¿Desea papas fritas con eso?" Más asked, (He asked, 'Would you like fries with that?')

"Kiss the person on your right", Cyborg said laughing.

Beast Boy was on Raven's right.

"No way", Raven replied.

"Come on Rae, you have to", Bumblebee said imprecating Cyborg.

"Fine, but after this I'm done", Raven snapped.

Beast Boy and Raven kissed. Right after their lips touched, they pulled away.

"I have to go wash my mouth", Raven said, leaving the room.

~OOO~

**Okay here's the chapter, the next chapter will be Raven's reaction, then Beast Boy's. Please follow, favorite, and review. Bye!**

**-MySassyGirl101 **


	6. After the Kiss

**O MY GOD, look at all the follows and favorites! Okay guys so I'm so sorry it's been such a long wait, but I got bored of this story so I started writing my next story. The thing is I can't release that story until I finish this one. Things have been crazy for me at school; I had this HUGE English/History project and a ton of other projects due. On top of that I had my dance recital and now I'm about to go out of town. I hardly had time to even READ Fan Fictions. But now it's summer, so there will be longer chapters and they will be out sooner. **

**Anyways, thanks guys, I know you've been asking so here you go!**

~OOO~

Raven's side

Raven walked out of the common room, and went straight into the bathroom. When she got in she locked the door and then turned on the sink. She left the sink running, and sat on the bathroom floor with her back up against the wall. She turned on the sink to give the impression she was washing her mouth. The real reason Raven left was not to wash her mouth, but to think. She was confused and in shock. She was nauseous and her head was pounding.

She thought for a moment, 'Beast Boy kissed me . . . and I'm not mad . . . or disgusted . . . my first kiss was . . . Beast Boy. . . and I think I liked it . . . WAIT NO RAVEN YOU HATED IT, YOU HATED IT'

Suddenly the tooth paste burst open.

'Calm down Raven, calm down you had to do it you had no choice . . . Beast Boy was my first kiss though . . .'

It was true; Raven had never been kissed by anyone. Not even her parents.

'There all going to tease me, I don't have time to deal with that right now I can barely control my emotions as it is'

Then the light bulb exploded.

"That's it, I need to go back out there and face this", Raven said standing up, turning off the sink, and walking out the door.

~OOO~

Back in the common room

The common doors closed behind Raven as she headed to the bathroom.

"Dude what's her deal?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Well man you know Raven's emotions," Cyborg started "you probably broke her"

"I didn't break her!" Beast Boy said "She's got issues"

"So do you B", Cyborg said.

"Yeah but . . . well whatever. She had no reason to do that"

"There's something up with her", Jinx said.

"How do you know?"

"I just know", Jinx replied "I doubt it was you"

"Really?"

Jinx nodded.

"Maybe it was Beast Boy's lack of the mint for the breath?" Starfire suggested.

"My breath is fine Star", Beast Boy replied "I really don't get what's wrong with her"

"She's probably just disgusted by kissing you", Aqualad told him.

"Shut it Fish Boy", Beast Boy snapped back.

Raven walked in the common room and returned to her spot in the circle.

"Well you guys wanna have cake?" Cyborg asked.

"I shall get the cake!" Starfire said joyfully, already headed to the kitchen.

"Please tell me Star didn't bake it", Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"It's store bought", Cyborg whispered back.

~OOO~

All the titans sat at the table, same order as there previous circle, Cyborg was next to Beast Boy, who was next to Raven, then Jinx, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, Starfire, Mas y Menos, and Bumblebee who was next to Cyborg.

They said happy birthday, well most of the titans said it. Robin cut the cake and was sure to give everyone a piece.

It was silent for a while the titans ate until Starfire broke the silence, "On my home planet it is a tradition to watch the video of your birth. May I ask will we be watching friend Beast Boy's?"

Many of the titans choked on their food when hearing this.

"Um . . ." Robin said unsure what to say.

"BB is your birth even on tape?" Cyborg asked.

"I hope not", Beast Boy replied.

"Oh, so I am guessing that is a 'no'?" Starfire said somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah . . ." Beast Boy replied.

~OOO~

After cake, they opened presents, and then the other titans went home.

~OOO~

**One chapter left! And its Aqualad and Raven's date!**

**Don't forget you can follow me on twitter it's MySassyGirl101, and also favorite, follow, and review! Love you guys, bye!**


	7. The Date

**Hey guys! So here's the last chapter, but PLEASE READ: THERE IS A PART III UP RIGHT NOW! It's called ****TITANS TOGETHER II.**

**Enjoy!**

~OOO~

**Reviews**

**Lunar Silver- LOL! You will love this chapter then :)!**

**Guest- It's NOT over =)! There's Titans Together II which is a continuation! **

~OOO~

For the date Raven didn't want to do anything special. She wasn't a fan of dressing up, or dressing outside of her uniform in general. She felt most comfortable in her leotard and cloak. Raven headed for the restaurant they were eating at.

~OOO~

In the common room

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were in the common room.

"I still can't believe Raven went out on a date with Fish Breath", Beast Boy said. He was pacing around the common room.

"Man, why do you care so much about what Rae does?" Cyborg asked, "You like her don't ya?"

"No", Beast Boy replied, "I just don't want her to go through what I did with Terra"

"Alright, whatever"

~OOO~

Raven entered the restaurant to see Aqualad waiting on a bench in a tux.

"Wow, you got dressed up", Raven said. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was formal. I just don't like dressing outside of my uniform"

"That's alright", Aqualad replied with a smile. He then got up off the bench and went to the desk.

"Hello! Welcome to Jump City Fancy! How can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Table for two", Aqualad replied.

"Follow me", she replied grabbing two menus and taking them to a booth.

Aqualad and Raven sat on either side and began to search through the menu.

"So how are you doing today Raven?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" she replied.

"I'm great, now that I'm with you", he replied.

Raven gave a slight smile. Raven was bored out of her mind. What she really wanted to do is go home and sit on the couch, reading her book, while Cyborg and Beast Boy accused each other of cheating in their game and Starfire told Robin about Tamaran traditions.

"Raven?! Raven?!"

"Oh sorry, what?" Raven replied.

"What would you like to order?" Aqualad asked.

Raven turned to see the waiter was at the table.

"Oh sorry, herbal tea please" Raven told the waiter.

"Comin' right up!" the waiter replied, and then scribbled on his pad of paper. "And for you Sir?"

"H2O", Aqualad told the waiter.

The waiter then scribbled on his pad of paper and said, "I'll be right back", before leaving.

"Raven is something on your mind?" Aqualad asked.

"No, nothing", she lied.

"Are you thinking about Beast Boy?" he said with a bit of attitude in his voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you care about him so much?! I mean you're always complaining about him, now he's all you think about! You might as well go home and eat with him!"

"Well you know what I will", Raven said as she stood up and began to walk away, but then turned back to say one final thing, "Oh and Beast Boy would never treat a girl like that. I hate to say it but, I just found someone less manly than Beast Boy". She then turned around and headed out the door.

"Have fun making out with Beast Boy!" he said in an angry tone.

"I will!" she replied without turning around.

Raven was now flying home. She felt so good. She felt accomplished. Sure she may not think of Beast Boy as a love interest, but he was defiantly someone really close to her. At the end of the day Raven would much rather be home with Beast Boy than Fish Boy any day. Raven thought Aqualad was her perfect match, but she was wrong. Now Raven understood why Beast Boy hated him so much. Some people may think Beast Boy and Aqualad are alike, but they're very different. For one, if you to be eating fish, Aqualad would have a heart attack. Whereas Beast Boy wouldn't approve, but he'll deal with it. But one thing's for sure no one cares about other people more than Beast Boy.

~OOO~

"Raven!" Aqualad called. He was shocked at what had just happened. He was embarrassed because he though he saw a camera flash which meant one thing, paparazzi. Aqualad then stormed out of the restaurant and headed home.

~OOO~

The waiter then returned to the two's booth, "Alright we got herbal tea and wat-. " Then noticed the two were gone.

"Guys?!"

~OOO~

Raven had just entered the tower to see exactly what she expected; Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games and Starfire telling Robin about Tamaran traditions.

Beast Boy turned around to see, to his surprise, Raven. "Hey Rae what are you doing here?"

"I came home", Raven said as she took a seat on the couch on the couch.

"Why? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. He just said some things about someone very close to me, that I didn't like", she replied.

Beast Boy nodded. He wasn't going to push her any further. I didn't even occur to him that, that 'someone' was him.

"Hey you guys want to watch a movie?" Robin asked.

"Sure", Raven replied with a smile.

~OOO~

**Alright that's it for that, but please read my next story! It's called ****Titans Together II!**** It's a continuation! **

***And don't forget about that "Paparazzi" Aqaualad mentioned!***

**Please favorite and read my next story ****Titans Together II****!**


End file.
